K'Juda the Ravager
"The only good thing he'd ever heard about K'Juda the Ravager is his talent for killing Noldor, or so they say in Laria. They say he has a magic bow and never misses his target." '''K'Juda the Ravager '''is one of the more militant Jatu Warlords, his charisma and leadership skills have forged a loyal following of Jatu raiders into a band of hardened warriors who pride themselves on their fearless battle prowess. His warriors wear hardened lamellar armor and use spears as well as horn bows. Their raids and daring are legendary and even the Noldor pause when they see K'Juda's standard in the distance. K'Juda has a special hatred for Ravenstern, as he seeks revenge for the death of his only son at their hands. He plans to unite all the Jatu tribes in a huge warband, as he is apparently the earthly embodiment of the Jatu war-god Indar. Should he succeed in this unification of the steppes, he would bring great devastation upon Pendor and even the Noldor will cower in fear of his wrath. He has a terrible temper and is known to kill his own men when he has a tantrum. Atop his Jatu Warbeast, he rides down his enemies without mercy and with his Sapphire Rune Bow in hand, is one of the deadliest Warlords in existence. He can easily kill his enemies from afar using precise shots from his runed bow, and is even a match for Noldor mounted archers. He can also go into battle armed with a Strange Ebony Sabre or Ruby Rune Glaive, which culls infantry ranks like a scythe through wheat. He usually mounts Noldor heads on poles outside his tent as decorations and proof of his martial prowess and enjoys torturing his prisoners to the death. His Honor Guard, the “Kajahars” are very fine fighters, as is K’Juda. K'Juda the Ravager can be captured and ransomed for a Qualis Gem or 100,000 denars. His army generally numbers 350-450 men, and consists of the following: * 50-100 K'Juda's Kajahars * 30-50 Jatu Battle Riders * 50-125 Jatu Lancers * 100-300 Jatu Raiders '''Note: '''Since 3.9.0: * One of the options will no longer give the player 100,000 denars, but a large pouch of Diamonds. * His strength was raised from 39 to 57. * His appearance drastically changed, now he stands out more in the battlefield. * His proficiences were raised from 480 to 500. * K'Juda's Kajahars numbers were raised from 50-100 to 50-150. * Jatu Battle Raiders numbers were raised from 30-50 to 50-80. * Jatu Lancers numbers were lowered from 50-125 to 40-120. * Jatu Raiders numbers were lowered from 100-300 to 50-300. * K'Juda will now unlock Jatu Steppe Charger and Foreign Sabre for your CKO upon selecting diamonds option. * He will now have 2-5 Noldor Hunter as prisoners, resulting in these being able to be recruited upon defeating him. K'Juda and his forces kjuda_battle.jpg|K'Juda and his men kjuda_fighting_noldor.jpg|The Ravager battling his Noldor enemies The_infamous_kajahars.jpg|The Kajahars charge Category:Jatu Category:Unique Spawns